


Virgil Logic Sanders

by SomeFicOnTheInternet



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, identity crisis, thats about it sooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeFicOnTheInternet/pseuds/SomeFicOnTheInternet
Summary: It didn't look right. It didn't sound right. It didn't feel right. He was a horrible Logic.But that's how things were.





	Virgil Logic Sanders

Virgil Logic Sanders.

It didn't look right. It didn't sound right. It didn't feel right. He was a horrible Logic. He thought of “what ifs” instead of facts, and instead of going to the logical conclusion when thinking he went to the worst case scenario. Virgil wasn't cut out to be Logic. But that's what he was. Patton, morality was always assuring him he did his best, and Roman, creativity would always tell him it would work out in the end, but would it?

Then one day, Logan came along, from the darker side of Thomas’, the human they were a part of, mind. Logan Anxiety Sanders. He was smart, he knew that the lighter part of the mind was filled with better sides than the dark one, so he left. He knew long equations and facts, simply because they interested him. The two quickly became friends, for Logan felt as if he wasn't right either. Anxiety wasn't meant to be level-headed or calculating, yet that was how Logan was. Logic felt as if he was meant to be Anxiety, Anxiety felt as if he was meant to be Logic.  
So one day they switched.

Logan wore Virgils t-shirt and black jeans, and put bags under his eyes, effectively “becoming” Logic. While Virgil wore a black polo and blue jeans, covered his bags and put on Logans glasses, effectively “becoming” Anxiety. So when the two were called up to join the conversation Thomas and the other two were having, they were able to speak out about worries or facts without odd stares. Roman and Patton weren't very close to Virgil and Logan, so their change in roles went unnoticed by them. Thomas was a different story, he noticed the switch but didn't mention anything. Logan had never been happier. Virgil had never been more at peace.  
The day was done too soon and they switched back into their normal clothes. Logan being Anxiety, and Virgil being Logic. It felt wrong to them, but that's how they lived. 

Perhaps one day they could explain to the others how they feel, and make a more permanent switch. But Logan was never good with feelings, and Virgil always too worried they'd be met with rejection. So they suffered through the feeling of wrong and tried to push down the desire to be something they were not. After all, it was Virgil Logic Sanders and Logan Anxiety Sanders. 

Nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this was. An idea came to my head and I used it to try and get rid of writers block. I hoped you liked it anyway, sorry it's so short. Maybe, just maybe, if people like this enough I'll build on this. I probably won't though.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3<3


End file.
